$h(x) = 2x^{2}-7x-f(x)$ $f(t) = -t$ $ h(f(7)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(7) = -7$ $f(7) = -7$ Now we know that $f(7) = -7$ . Let's solve for $h(f(7))$ , which is $h(-7)$ $h(-7) = 2(-7)^{2}+(-7)(-7)-f(-7)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-7)$ $f(-7) = -(-7)$ $f(-7) = 7$ That means $h(-7) = 2(-7)^{2}+(-7)(-7)-7$ $h(-7) = 140$